LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P12/Transcript
(Shade is seen sitting under a table trying to hide) Tim:.....We have been sitting here for ten minutes. You've been forgotten. Shade: *whisper* Shut up would you? You're gonna give me away. Tim: Better than sitting here and getting bored. Shade: *whisper* This is supposed to be fun. Tim: What part of this is "fun" to you Shade? Shade: *Whisper* Would you just- *Gasp* I hear her. (Shade sees Yang's legs as she walks by the table) Yang: Hey Shade! You in here? Tim: You're going to be found Shade. Why not just take her out now and leave? You could form a colony right now if you want to. Shade:...... Tim: Answer me Shade. I know you can hear me. Shade: *whisper* Shut up. Tim: She's gonna find you Shade. Shade: *whisper* No she won't. Tim: You don't know that, but I do. Shade: *whisper* Yeah because you seem to know everything Tim. Tim: Because I do. Shade: *whisper* Well shut up okay? Tim: Ugh, you're so boring. (Shade's eyes then turn yellow as he begins to crawl out from under the table) Shade: Huh?! W-What are you doing?! Tim: Making this fun. Shade: I'm gonna be found you idiot! Tim: I know. Yang: *Turns around* huh? Shade: *Comes out* DAMN IT!! Yang: Oh that's where you were. Tim: Got it. Shade: Damn it Tim. Tim: Sucks to suck Shade. Shade: Shut up. Yang: Still talking to Tim huh? Shade: Yeah, he never learns how to shut up. Yang: You should tune him out then. If an imaginary friend got that annoying, I'd get rid of him. Shade: Easier said then done... Tim: I'm not even a physical being....yet. Shade: Hm? Tim: Nothing. Yang: Well you're found out now. (Yang picks Shade up) Yang: I expected you to turn invisible to be honest. Shade: Aww why didn't I think of that?! Tim: Because you're not bright Shade. Shade:.....Shut up. Yang: Excuse me??? Shade: Not talking to you! Tim: Well that was smooth kid. Yang: Well hey no big deal. This is just for fun. Shade: I guess... Yang: Hey you wanna see if there are any pancake's left over? If you're hungry that is. Tim: Oh he's hungry. Really hungry. Shade: Wh- (Shade's eyes then turn yellow once again) Shade:...... Yang: Shade? You okay? Tim: Now I've got you human. Why don't you take a bite out of her neck Shade? Do it for your people. Shade:...... Yang: Shade? (Shade then starts trying to bite Yang's hand) Tim:.....What...? Yang:.... Um... Shade...? (Shade tries to bite but can't, due to a lack of teeth in his infant stage) Tim: Are you serious kid? (Shade ignores Tim's voice as he unconsciously continues chewing) Yang: Man you are hungry. I better get you more pancakes then. (Yang starts heading over to the kitchen) Tim:.... GOddamn it... (Tim cuts his control as Shade stops chewing) Shade: Huh, wha-? Tim: You're really not a lethal weapon in this form huh? Shade: Uhhh.... Yang: Still hungry Shade? Shade: Uhhh, sure. Yang: Well worry not, we got pancakes on the way. Shade: G-Good. Tim: You're really gonna eat that slop Shade? Shade: Tim I'm not talking to you. Tim: It's so disgusting though. Shade: Be quiet. Yang: Now what's he saying? Tim: Keep that mouth shut kid. Shade: He hates pancakes. Tim: Please drop dead for me. Shade: Sorry to be blunt Tim. Tim: It's gross! Shade: No they happen to be pretty good. Tim: You sicken me.... Yang: See I knew you would like them. (Shade says nothing but does make a small smile. Meanwhile...) Rayla:...... (Rayla is seen in the house at one end of the hall as she prepares to go to Jessica's room) Rayla: *sigh* Here we go... (Rayla starts to walk down the hall to Jessica's room, however, she sees Alex and several members of the Defenders out side her room) Alex: *Sighs* … Still nothing... Erin: Damn it... Jack: We've tried everything, and I haven't heard anything from the four Targhul. Omega: Me neither. Alex: I don't know what else to- !! ………. *Growls* You... (Everyone looks and see Rayla there. They all glare at her as Alex takes a few steps toward her) Alex: Give me a reason why shouldn't end your life right now!? (Rayla doesn't reply. She instead stands there for several moments before she does something unexpected. She slowly starts to get on her knees. She places both hands on the ground and lowers her head in a bow) Alex: What the hell is this?? Rayla:.... Alex.... Please.... Let me talk to Jessica. Jack: The hell....? Alex: And why would I do that huh?! You got more ways you can ruin us more you bitch?! Rayla:... Alex... I did... An unforgivable thing to you. And you have EVERY right to hate me cause of it. You can hate me for the rest of your life. You can kick me out of the Defenders. Hell, if you want to kill me.... I'll gladly let you do it. Alex: W-What?? Rayla: *Crying* But please.... All I ask is that you wait before killing me, and give me just one chance... To make things right... (Rayla lifts her head and everyone sees the tears and look of despair on Rayla's face) Rayla: Please.... Let me fix this mess I caused... (Alex is silent as he looks down at Rayla.) Alex: Guys..... (Alex moves away from the door) Alex: Let her pass. (The Defenders all look at each other and move out of the way) Alex: All right. Go on. (Rayla says nothing but gets up, wipes the tears from her eyes and goes to the door. She knocks) Rayla: Jessica. Its me. Rayla. (Silence) Rayla: Listen. I need to talk to you. Jessica: *Muffled* What more could you POSSIBLY want? Rayla: Jessica, don't blame Alex for what happened. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. Jessica: *Muffled* Why should I believe you!? Rayla: Please. Let me in and I'll explain everything. (Silence) Rayla: I already promised Alex he could kill me after this was done. So if you want to do after we talk, you are welcome to do so to... (All is silent for a few moments, when suddenly the door opens, an annoyed Jessica is seen) Jessica: Let's. Get this over with. (Rayla looks back at everyone before going into the room) Erin: You guys... Think this might work? Izuku: It's our only shot. Richie: Let's just hope she doesn't try and kiss Jessica next. Alex:..... (The Defenders hear muffle sounds of Rayla and Jessica talking. After a couple of minutes it turns to arguing and yelling. They even hear the sound of slapping, which everyone knows its Jessica slapping Rayla. Soon the yelling dies down. The Defenders all continue to sit there as they hear more muffled talking, sometimes yelling, and more talking. They all sit there for 2 hours) Jack: Oh my god... 2 hours.... Yuri: Is it normal for things like this to go on for this long? Momo: I... couldn't say. Yuri: Huh. Alex: I just hope they're okay in there. Jack: I'm sure they are. We would know if someone was killing the other. Alex: Right. Erin: Wait.... Listen. (The heroes all listen. They hear nothing) Uraraka: Its quiet... Kyle: Should we... say something? Emily: Shh! (The heroes all continue to stand there just waiting. Suddenly the door opens. There stands Jessica) Alex:.... J..Jessica…? (Jessica looks up and stares at Alex. They look at each other for several moments. Suddenly Jessica runs up to Alex, hugs him and kisses him on the lips. Alex is caught off guard by this but soon starts to kiss back) Jack: Well I'll be. Erin: I guess that means it worked! Izuku: Yeah! (Alex and Jessica continue kissing before they both stop and hug) Jessica: I love you Alex.... Alex: I-I love you to Jess.... Erin: Awwww that's sweet! (Rayla and the four Infants then walk out) Omega: So, what did you say to her Rayla? Rayla: I apologized was all. Nothing else. Omega:...... Alex: I don't care what you said, I'm just happy Jess's back in my arms Rayla. Rayla: *Sniff* It was the least I could do... And from the bottom of my heart... I'm so sorry Alex... Erin: Rayla… (Then Rayla gets on her knees again and lowers her head) Rayla: I'm ready now. Jessica: Reyla what are you doing? Rayla: I promised you both could kill me after this. So... Go ahead Alex: What? Rayla: Do it, if you wish. Alex: Rayla, I'm not gonna kill you. Rayla: What? Alex: You helped me out. The least I can do is spare your life. Jessica: Yeah! Rayla: Oh. But what about everything I did to you? Don't you want to at least scold me or something? Alex: Why would I? All I wanted was Jessica back, nothing more. Jessica: Well now you got your wish sweetie. Alex: Yeah, I sure did. (Alex and Jessica continue kissing as Rayla watches) Rayla: Well, at least you're happy again Alex. ???: Friend.....happy... Alex: Yeah I am kid. ???: Yay.....! Omega: Well, I should probably take these kids back to X's nest. They're probably hungry. Erin: Right. Have fun Omega. (Omega lifts the four up) Omega: I will. I'll be right back guys. (Omega goes to leave as Alex and Jessica look at each other) Alex: So, we're still gonna hang out right? Jessica: Oh you know it sweetie. Alex: Then let's go. (Alex and Jessica go to head out back as the others disperse and walk off. Rayla watches Alex and Jessica leave when Ray goes up to her. He helps her up) Ray: You okay sister? Rayla: *Wipes a tear* I will be. Ray: So what do you want to do now? Rayla: Well... First there's something I need to do (Scene then cuts back to Shade as he's seen eating) Tim: You done living in paradise yet Shade? Shade: Oh my god Tim, can you shut up for more than five minutes? Tim: No. Shade: I'm trying to eat right now Tim. Please. Tim: What's wrong? Can't stand me kid? Shade: Not really. People are gonna start thinking I'm insane because of you. Tim: Now that sounds like a show. Shade: Be quiet. Tim: If you insist. Shade: Please do. Tim: Oh it's fine. I got some other things to handle. Plus, your caretaker is coming. Shade: Huh? Tim: Goodbye. (Shade loses the glow in his eyes) Shade: Finally.... Yang: Hey Shade! (Shade turns as Yang walks up to him) Yang: You done yet? Shade: Uhhh, y-yeah I am. Yang: Well that's good to hear! (Yang pats Shade's head before he notices a strange yellow glow going up her veins as she pats him) Shade: Hm? Yang: What? Shade: Oh nothing. Just thinking was all. (Shade notices the glow fading) Shade: Just thinking..... Yang: Well don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself! Tim: And what's wrong with that? (Shade and Yang go silent as they look around the room) Yang:....What was that? Tim: Oh, so it actually worked? Interesting. Shade: Oh no.... Tim: So she can hear me now, huh Shade? Yang: Shade, who is that? Shade: It's Tim. Tim: Oh please, Tim isn't my real name and you know it. Yang: Then what is it? Tim: You know it's the strangest thing, I actually don't have one. Yang: Huh? Tim: Yep. Shade: How did you- Tim: Connect her? Oh it's simple, she made contact with you. And since you didn't want to talk to me, I'd figure I'd grow the chain a bit. Shade: But-But you can't just barge into other people's minds like that! Tim: Look kid, I haven't talked to anyone besides you yet and it's always best to be social you know. Yang: WAit a minute! Shade your imaginary friend is real??? Tim: I'm not imaginary. Shade: Well technically he is, but he says he isn't even a physical being yet. Tim: More like I'm not born yet kid. Yang: Well how do we get him to stop? Tim: You can't. I'm sorry but it's the honest truth. Shade: Come on Tim knock it off! Yang: Okay listen here Tim! I don't know who you are, or where you are, but you better knock it off! Tim: Or what? Yang: Or- Tim: You can't hurt what doesn't even walk among you. Yang: Oh yeah well- … You- Tim: You can't do anything to me. Yang: What do you want from me anyway?? Tim: Someone to talk to. You know, you've got a lot of information in this mind of your that I could use for the future. Yang: Huh?! Tim: Yeah, this'll definitely come in handy. Shade: Hey, now you're going way too far Tim! You can't peak into other people as well! Tim: You can't tell me what to do Shade. You're only a child. Shade: Shut up! Tim: Heh. Well kids, it was fun talking to you but now I gotta rest. I've got a lot to do now that I can grow my link. Goodbye! (Tim's voice fades away as Shade looks around in anger) Shade: Hey! Hey get back here you ghost! Yang: We-We need to fix this now! I don't wanna have some random kid's voice in my head all day! Shade: You're telling me! I've been dealing with him since last night! Yang: Then let's hurry! We gotta stop him! Shade: Right! (The two then run out of the room as they go to find a way to get Tim out of their heads. Meanwhile, back at X's nest, he's seen trying to control some of the infants. With little success) X: No! No no stop you're suppose to share that! No stop that doesn't belong in there! (The infants are seen making a mess of various parts of the nest or eating left and right) X: *Covers his face and groans* (Suddenly all the infant stop when they hear a familiar hum. They and X all look as Rayla arrives humming that song she sang before. The infants all sit entranced by the song as Rayla goes to X. She stops humming and goes to him) X: You're back. So... Did it go well? Rayla: Amazingly... Yes. Better then I hoped. X: That's good to hear. Rayla: And... I've decided. X: Decided? Rayla: You asked me before to be a mother figure to the infant. …. I'll do it. X: *Smiles* Thank you Rayla. (Rayla and X shake hands, happy that they're current situation has past) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts